Portable electronic devices generally include multiple components pieced together. For example, a portable electronic device can include an enclosure, or housing, coupled to a frame. As a result, liquid ingress may enter at an interface between the enclosure and the frame.
The enclosure may include other openings for use with other features. For example, water may enter the opening that receives the switch. However, as a result of these openings, the portable electronic device is vulnerable to liquid ingress. Water can cause damage, such as a short circuit, to circuitry associated with the switch.